


Living For Your Every Move

by parkkate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Implied Switching, M/M, Rimming, Roleplay, implied virgin kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkkate/pseuds/parkkate
Summary: Harry likes to pretend it’s his first time. Draco is always willing to lend a helping hand
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 473
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	Living For Your Every Move

**Author's Note:**

> Dear [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft),  
> I hadn't planned on writing for this fest :D But I kept thinking, if there's a prompt about first times, then maybe I'll change my mind... And then your prompt was on top of the list and I caved within seconds :D Thank you so much for this prompt and for your beautiful stories! 
> 
> Endless gratitude and love to my amazing beta [phoenix4dragon](https://phoenix4dragon.tumblr.com/)! I would go insane without you!!! ❤️️ And thank you so so much [aceveria](https://aceveria-art.tumblr.com/) for being the best cheerleader ever!!! ILY!!! ❤️️
> 
> And thank you to the mods for organizing this fest!! ❤️️
> 
> Title inspired by [Troye Sivan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5TqNsr6YuQ) because of course it is :D

“Well, well, well. Look who it is.”

Harry bites the inside of his cheek and grips his beer a little harder.

“Fancy meeting you here, Auror Potter.”

“Draco,” Harry says, his voice slightly quivering. It was meant as a simple greeting; instead, it sounds like a plea.

“We haven’t seen each other in a while.”

“Years,” Harry confirms. He tries not to fidget as Draco, gracefully as ever, slides onto the barstool beside him. “You do know the Ministry issued a warrant for your arrest, right?”

“Hmmmm.” The corner of Draco’s mouth twitches and he nods at the bartender, who seems to understand the meaning of it instantly. Moments later, he places a tumbler of whisky in front of Draco.

“I could take you into custody right now,” Harry says, relieved that his voice finally sounds low and steady.

“Is that so?” Draco smirks. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry sees him lifting the glass to his mouth. Instead of drinking his whisky, however, he slowly licks the rim of his glass. God help him.

“You’ve been brewing illegal potions, Malfoy. That’s not a trivial offence.”

“Hmmmm.”

Harry stiffens when Draco leans towards him, his breath warm on Harry’s ear.

“So what’s my punishment, Auror Potter?”

“That’s not for me to decide,” Harry says, heart racing.

“Well,” Draco drags a finger down Harry’s arm. “Maybe we could find some sort of agreement.”

“Agreement?” Harry furrows his brows. “Like what?”

“Let’s see.” He moves closer once more. “You can take me into custody,” he whispers, his lips brushing against Harry’s earlobe, “but only if you hold me captive in your bed.”

“Malfoy!” Harry straightens himself. “You know very well I won’t—”

“I could make you feel so good.”

Harry opens his mouth only to promptly close it again.

“Merlin, the things I want to do to you,” Malfoy purrs, brushing his fingers through Harry’s fringe. 

“Malfoy,” Harry repeats. “This is highly inappropriate.”

“As are the things I can do with my mouth,” Draco says, biting his lower lip.

“Dear god,” Harry whispers under his breath.

“Hmmmm. So what do you say, Auror Potter? Do we have a deal?”

“No,” Harry says through gritted teeth. “You know I can’t do that.”

“Can’t or won’t?” Draco smirks. “Those are two very different things.” His hand slowly finds its way onto Harry’s thigh. “I won’t tell anyone if you’re worried about your reputation.”

Harry grunts.

“Or… are you afraid you’re going to like it?”

“I—” Harry swallows.

“Are you afraid you’re going to be hard even before I touch you?”

Without even looking at him, Harry can tell Draco is grinning. “Malfoy—”

“Are you afraid your cock will already be leaking when I finally wrap my hand around it?”

“Oh god.”

“Are you afraid you’re going to lose control when I’m on my knees, sucking on your hard, delicious—”

“Stop! STOP!” Harry grips the edge of the bar with both hands and tries to slow his breathing.

“What’s the matter, Auror Potter?” Draco asks, leaning forward and resting his head on his hand. “Am I turning you on?”

Harry takes a swig of his beer, not knowing what else to do, what else to say.

“I bet I could make you come faster than anyone has before.”

“Wow, cocky much?”

“It has nothing to do with being cocky,” Draco says, his voice low. “I just know.”

“Right.”

“How long has it been, Potter?”

“How long has what been?”

“Since somebody took you apart so good that you forgot your own name.”

Harry clears his throat and shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

“That long, huh?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“What if I want to make it my business?”

“Then that’s your problem.”

“You’re the one who wants to take me into custody.”

“Not like that.”

“Why not?” Draco grins. “It would be so much more fun.”

“Maybe for you,” Harry mutters under his breath.

“Is that a challenge?” Draco raises an eyebrow. “Are you not into blokes?” His eyes suddenly go wide. “Are—Are you not into  _ me _ ?”

Before Harry can stop himself, he bursts out laughing at the sheer disbelief on Draco’s face.

“Because that’s impossible, right?” Harry wheezes. The laughter dies in his throat when Draco leans so close, his nose is almost touching Harry’s.

“I know you want me.”

“Oh yeah?” Harry says defiantly. “How do you figure that?”

“Because you can’t look at me without getting nervous,” Draco says, his lips stretching into another grin. “Because your heart is beating like crazy right now.”

Harry gulps.

“Because you’re already imagining me naked, writhing beneath you, clutching at the mattress as you—”

“That’s enough,” Harry barks and quickly leans away.

“Ooooh, Auror Potter. Are you blushing?” Draco chuckles. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think—” He stops talking when Harry fixes him with a glare.

The tension between them suddenly feels electric, making Harry’s heart pound.

“No way,” Draco whispers. “Are you serious right now?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

Draco gives him a meaningful look which makes Harry sigh.

“Fine. You got me. Happy now?”

“Oh, Potter.” He shakes his head. “You have no fucking idea.”

Harry tries to keep himself from inhaling too sharply and fails. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Merlin, Potter, you really are thick.” He lets out a groan. “To think I’d be your first. To think that nobody touched you like this before…” He lets his hand glide down to Harry’s thigh again and tilts his head to the side. “That nobody might have kissed you like this before.”

Harry stops breathing when Draco’s face is suddenly so close, he can feel his breath on his face; when a hand gently curls around his neck and pulls him forward. 

“Oh!” He closes his eyes and lets the feeling of Draco’s lips against his melt his insides. He hears Draco groan again, feels his fingers yanking at his hair as he deepens the kiss.

“Merlin,” Draco mumbles. “We’ve got to get out of here or I’ll tear those clothes off you right here, right now.”

Without waiting for an answer, Draco grabs him by the wrist and drags him outside. 

“So.” He lets go of Harry but moves so close, their chests are almost touching. “Just so we’re clear. If you come with me, I’m not letting you go tonight.”

Harry blinks.

“Because I’m planning on taking you apart all night long.”

He blinks some more.

“Make you feel things nobody has made you feel before.”

“I—”

“Don’t worry, Auror Potter,” Draco purrs, brushing a finger against Harry’s cheek. “I’ll be gentle.”

“Fuck off, Malfoy.”

“Is that a no?”

Harry bites the inside of his cheek. “No?”

“Why does your answer sound like a question?”

“I don’t know?” Harry lets out a grunt. “I’ve never done this before, alright? I—”

“I know.” 

Harry stills when Draco wraps his hand around his neck again. “I’ll make it worth your while. I promise,” his lips stretch into a grin, “Auror Potter.” He licks the corner of Harry’s mouth before he pulls him into another kiss that leaves Harry breathless. 

Before he knows what he’s doing, his arms are clinging to Draco’s back, trying to eradicate any space that might be left between them.

“Is that a yes?” Draco mumbles against his lips.

Letting the delicious dizziness wash over him, Harry exhales and finally gives Draco a tiny nod. “Fuck it,” he adds. 

He feels Draco smile before the pull of Apparition yanks him out of the dark street and into a finely furnished, dimly lit bedroom. Instinctively, he takes a step back, his eyes fixed on the carpet. He waits for Draco to do something, say something. He doesn’t.

The silence feels awkward and loaded with tension. Harry has no idea what to do with his hands, his feet… his entire existence.

“There’s no need to be nervous, Potter,” Draco croons as he sits down on the bed and motions for Harry to join him. So Harry does. 

He feels himself go rigid when Draco puts his hand on Harry’s chest.

“So. Auror Potter. About that warrant.” He holds Harry’s gaze, his eyes glistening with determination. “What will it take for you to forget about it?”

“I can’t do that, Malfoy.”

“Not even for a few hours?” 

“I—”

“Don’t you want to let loose for once? Enjoy yourself?” He pushes himself closer to Harry, his voice sweet and warm like honey. “When’s the last time you did enjoy yourself, Auror Potter?”

“I’m perfectly capable of—”

“Have you even ever felt it? That tingling on your neck? In the pit of your stomach? That feeling that makes your toes curl and hold your breath?”

Without realising it, Harry does hold his breath.

“Don’t you want to lose control?”

“I—” He exhales, making an incredibly embarrassing sound, before he opens his eyes and croaks, “Yes. God, yes.”

“Hmmmm. The things I want to do to you,” Draco whispers, angling his head so he can let his lips ghost over Harry’s neck. 

“Like—” Harry swallows. “Like what?”

“Like getting on my knees for you,” Draco says and slowly slides off the bed and between Harry’s legs.

“Oh dear god.”

“Hmmmm.” He starts stroking Harry’s thighs with both hands, sliding them up and down, grazing the insides with his thumb. “No one’s ever had your cock in their mouth, have they?”

Harry tries to steady himself by leaning slightly backwards and planting his palms on the duvet. “Um, no.”

“So you have no idea how it feels.”

Harry’s heart skips a beat when Draco smiles.

“You have no idea how the press of my tongue against your hard, leaking cock will—”

“Oh god.”

“—make you beg me to take you in my mouth.” Draco takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, as though he’s imagining it. “And you have no idea how it feels to have your cock engulfed by heat, slick against my tongue.” He opens his eyes. “Merlin, and you have no idea how much I want to do that to you right now.”

Harry suppresses a whimper and quickly leans down to kiss Draco, taking his face into his hands.

“Hmmmm.”

God, that sound alone sends a violent tremor through Harry’s body. He feels Draco’s hands slipping beneath his jumper, caressing the small of his back. He readily complies when Draco starts pushing the fabric up his body and pulls it over his head.

“Merlin, just look at you,” Draco murmurs. “That chest is practically begging to be touched.” 

Harry lets out a shuddering breath as Draco’s fingers start to explore his skin.

“And those nipples,” he grins wickedly, “are begging to be licked.”

Harry lets his head fall back as Draco’s mouth gets to work. 

“Oh shit!”

“Hmmmm, they’re already hard. They’re quite sensitive it seems.” His tongue is drawing circles, his fingers are digging into Harry’s back as he pulls him closer. “Do you like that?” he asks, his right hand moving up to stroke Harry’s shoulder blade. 

“Ye—Yes.”

“Good.” He leans up and captures Harry’s lips in another kiss. “Now, let’s get you out of these trousers, Auror Potter.” He tugs at Harry’s belt, hard, before his swift fingers work open the zip and the trousers join Harry’s jumper on the floor. 

Draco looks at him, seems to take in every inch of bare skin in front of him, and bites his lip. And there it is. The tingling on the back of Harry’s neck. It’s the only thing keeping him from curling up into a ball in a poor attempt to shield his body from Draco’s hungry eyes. He’s never been really comfortable with showing off his body. At least he’s still got his pants on. But Draco is still fully clothed.

“What about you?” Harry asks, putting his hand on Draco’s shoulder and letting it glide down to his elbow.

“Tonight is all about you,” Draco says. 

“I thought it’s about you not wanting to get arrested,” Harry laughs. “And besides,” he curls his fingers around Draco’s elbow and pulls him closer, “if tonight is indeed about me, then you’ll do what I want, right?” His heart skips a beat when Draco bites his lip again. “I want to see you. All of you.”

Draco’s smile widens. “Alright, then.” 

He takes his time, unbuttoning his shirt, as though he wants to give Harry a show. Of course, he does. The light blue fabric slides off his shoulders, revealing soft skin Harry is so fucking anxious to touch. So he does. He feels Draco’s erratic heartbeat beneath his palm, sending his own heart rate into a frenzy.

“You’re so beautiful,” Harry murmurs. 

“I know,” Draco shrugs, which elicits another laugh from Harry. “Now, where were we?”

“Nnnnngh!” Harry clutches at the mattress as Draco sucks a nipple into his mouth. He nudges him until Harry is propped up on his elbows, watching Draco as he moves lower, peppering Harry’s skin with open-mouthed kisses. He lifts his hips eagerly when Draco starts tugging at the waistband of his pants. 

“Hello, Auror Potter,” Draco smirks when his cock springs free. “Look at you, all ready to go and everything.”

Harry feels himself blush. Even more so when Draco adds in a low voice, “Dripping already. Hmmmm.” He leans down. “We’re going to have so much fun.” 

“Oh—Fuck!” Harry’s hand darts into Draco’s hair instinctively. Draco’s mouth is so soft, so warm, so— “Fuck!”

“Hmmmm, you taste so fucking good.”

“Oh my god, yes. Yes, that’s good. Just like that. Oh my god.” His hips twitch when Draco takes him even deeper. “Fuck!”

“Merlin,” Draco laughs after a moment. “I made fun of you for probably being hard without me touching you, but it seems the joke’s on me now.”

Harry sits up and peeks down at the very unmissable bulge in Draco’s trousers. “Well, in that case” he swallows, “don’t you want to put it to use?”

Draco blinks. 

“I mean, you said tonight’s all about me, right?”

“Yes.” He sounds a little hesitant.

“I want you to put it… to use.”

Draco gives him a weird look before he leans down and licks the tip of Harry’s cock.

“Oh god.”

“Are you sure?”

“What do you mean, am I sure? I just said—” He stills when Draco leans up and gives him an unexpectedly sweet kiss. “Um…”

“Turn around,” Draco says, his tone suddenly commanding.

“Err… okay.” Heart pounding, he turns until he’s on all fours. “I mean, I said you should put it to use, but shouldn’t we—” He breaks off when he feels Draco’s hands on his cheeks, spreading them open.

“Less talking, more moaning, Potter.”

“Oooooh! Fuck!” His upper body collapses and his face hits the mattress, but it only intensifies the feeling of Draco’s hot, slick and clever tongue inside his cleft. “Oh god, oh god, oh GOD!” He inhales sharply. “How about a little warning?!”

“Do you want me to stop?”

He turns his head at an uncomfortable angle to look at Draco. “Um… no?” he says sheepishly. “But it’s your tongue… and my—”

“I am well aware,” Draco says and purposefully presses his tongue against Harry’s skin.

“Fuck!”

“Am I to take it you’re enjoying yourself?” Another lick. “Auror Potter?”

Harry’s entire body trembles and he can’t help but curl his toes. 

“I can stop if you want me to,” Draco says before he starts sucking on the most sensitive spot.

“Nnnnnngh!”

“Use your words, Potter.” 

“I thought—” Harry tries to catch his breath. “I thought you said less talking more moaning.”

“Very well.”

“Oh, fuck!” Harry grabs a pillow and bites into it as Draco dives back in, licking and sucking at Harry’s skin as though he’s made out of candy.

“Fuck yes,” Draco growls and squeezes Harry’s cheek. 

In response, Harry pushes back, desperate for the press of Draco’s tongue. 

“Merlin,” Draco wheezes. And then Harry hears him mutter, “Accio lube.”

There’s some fumbling and he thinks Draco is wrenching down his trousers.

“Do you think you can take it?” he asks, his hand gentle on the small of Harry’s back.

“What, your dick?” Harry grunts and smiles at Draco. He closes his eyes when Draco leans down and kisses him.

“Yes,” he whispers against Harry’s lips.

“I—” He stops dead when he feels a slick finger rubbing his entrance. “Oh god.” Carefully, he pushes his hips back and shudders.

“Hmmmm, are you ready, Auror Potter?” Draco purrs. Before he can answer, he feels the tip of Draco’s cock rubbing against him. “Don’t worry.” A kiss on his shoulder blade. “I’ll try to be gentle.”

Harry snorts, because he can’t help it. 

“You don’t believe me?”

“A criminal, promising to be gentle while I’m on all fours on his bed.” He shakes his head. “You could do anything with me right now and I wouldn’t be able to—” The words die in his throat when he feels Draco’s tongue on his spine.

“I want to make this good for you,” he murmurs against Harry’s skin. 

“So I’ll come back for more?” Harry laughs.

“For one, yes.” He gently slaps one of Harry’s cheeks. “But also…”

Harry waits for him to continue and furrows his brows when he doesn’t. “But also?” he asks, leaning down so he can turn around more easily.

“Merlin, Potter,” Draco says and presses his forehead against Harry’s thigh. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted this?”

Harry cocks his head. “This?” He watches as Draco reaches out and traces the line of his jaw.

“You.”

“Oh.” He pauses. “Really?”

“I never thought it would be anything more than a fantasy.”

“Wait.” He sits up. “You fantasised about me?”

“Shut up, Potter.”

Harry can’t stop grinning. Even when Draco starts kissing him like Harry’s the air he needs to breathe.

“Now turn back around so I can put my cock to use.”

Harry does and clutches the duvet. He squeezes his eyes shut when he feels Draco pushing in. Slowly. Gently. Deliciously.

“Does it hurt?” 

“Just—Just a little bit,” Harry says through gritted teeth. He gasps when Draco’s loins are nestled against his cheeks. “I might be new at this,” he pants, “but aren’t you supposed to move?”

“So eager, Auror Potter.”

And then Draco does move. It’s slow at first, until Harry gets used to the rhythm Draco’s setting and starts to push back. 

“Merlin—Fuck!” Draco’s thrusts become more desperate and he grabs Harry’s hips. 

The feeling of Draco inside him, filling him, thrusting into him, hitting the right spot over and over again almost make Harry collapse onto his stomach. 

“Fuck, Potter, you feel so good.”

“You—You too,” Harry wheezes. It’s all he can manage at this moment. He lets his head drop to the mattress when Draco’s fingers wrap around his cock.

“Oh god, oh god!”

“There we go.” He can hear Draco grin. “So, Auror Potter. Are you close?”

“Yes,” Harry grunts and slams his fist against a pillow.

“Hmmmm. You’re doing so good.”

This, Draco’s words, his tone, make Harry shudder and he relishes the tingling that’s rushing down his spine.

“Fuck! Oh god, Draco!”

“That’s right. Moan for me, Potter.”

“Nnnnngh!”

“Fuck, you’re so tight.”

“Go faster, Draco. Please, I—” He bites into the pillow.

“Fuck—Potter—You’ll—be—the—death—of—me—OH!”

Oh indeed. 

“Nnnnnnngh! Fuck, Draco!” He’s pretty sure he’s screaming, but it’s muffled by the pillow. 

Draco’s thrusting into him, stroking his cock at a maddening pace. 

“Yes, yes, yes.”

“Merlin, Potter,” Draco grunts, his hand tightening around Harry’s cock while the rest of his body starts trembling.

“FUCK!” Harry squeezes his eyes shut and stars explode in front of him. He curls his toes, every muscle in his body tight; it feels like there’s a horde of Erumpents trampling around in his stomach. Nothing’s ever felt so good. 

He feels Draco slowly pulling out and caressing his cheeks.

“Merlin, that was intense.”

Harry finally lets himself collapse onto his stomach, casts a quick cleansing spell and waits for Draco to join him on the bed. He smiles when Draco flops down on his stomach as well, drapes an arm around Harry’s shoulder and presses his left thigh against the small of Harry’s back.

“Merlin, I’m spent.”

“You did good,” Harry says and kisses the tip of Draco’s nose.

“ _ I _ did good?” he laughs. 

Harry snuggles closer to him, trying to hide his face. “Thanks for indulging me,” he murmurs. He says that every time. He doesn’t know why he still feels embarrassed about it. But he does.

“Oh, Potter,” Draco says. 

It makes Harry look up.

“I thought you would have realised by now that I’m just as much into it as you are.”

Harry bites the inside of his cheek. “You are?”

“Maybe even more than you.” He smiles.

Relief washes over Harry and his heart skips a beat when Draco pulls him closer. 

“Wait,” he says after a moment, “does that mean you have, like, a virgin kink?” He smirks when Draco says nothing. “You do! You have a thing for—”

“I have a thing for you, you dolt,” Draco grunts and places a kiss on Harry’s forehead.

“Okay,” Harry says, grinning. “Fine by me.” He hears Draco snort. “So…” Harry leans up and kisses Draco’s chin. 

“Yes, Potter, we can do this again,” Draco says and brushes his fingers through Harry’s hair. “But next time, I’ll be the Auror and you’ll be the criminal.”

Harry blinks at him.

“Or I’ll be the huntsman and you’ll be the wood nymph, whichever you prefer.”

Harry sits up. “Wood nymph?”

“I don’t know, something!”

“Draco.” He leans closer. “Are you blushing?”

“I’m not,” he says and turns away.

“Oh my god,” Harry says and practically jumps onto Draco. “What other fantasies do you have?”

“Potter, you’re smothering me.”

“Tell me!”

“Get off me!”

“Draco.” He shifts his weight so Draco can move beneath him and roll onto his back. They look at each other for a moment and it’s like Harry’s heart is ready to burst. “I—” He swallows. “I—” he tries again, the words dying in his throat.

“I know,” Draco says, his hands warm on Harry’s arm. “I do, too.”

Now Harry can feel heat rushing to his cheeks as he grins at Draco like an utter fool.

“So you really don’t think it’s weird?”

“What, that you like to pretend I’m taking your V-Card?”

Harry just nods.

“I mean, technically I did. Unless you lied to me and you did shag the Weaselette while we were at Hogwarts.”

“I didn’t. And don’t call her that!”

Draco just rolls his eyes. But he’s smiling.

“God, our first time was awkward, wasn’t it?”

“Well,” Draco props up his head on his hand. “We didn’t really have time to be awkward, did we? You came within, what, three minutes?”

“Hey!” He shoves at Draco’s shoulder. “That’s not fair!”

“I mean, I did enjoy the blissful three minutes of having your cock up my arse,” Draco smirks.

“Not fair,” Harry repeats with a mock-pout. “It was your arse’s fault.”

“Excuse me?” Draco laughs.

Harry leans close and presses their lips together. “You’re too hot for your own good,” he murmurs.

“Thanks. I know.” 

Oh, that cheeky bastard. How could Harry not love him?

“Now,” Harry says, lying down next to Draco again. “About that wood nymph fantasy of yours.”

“Oh, Merlin.”

“Did you have a specific outfit in mind, or…?”

“I hate you, Potter.”

Harry grins at him and brushes his index finger against his cheekbone. “Me too,” he whispers. “Very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) 
> 
> Say Hi [on Tumblr](https://parkkate.tumblr.com/)


End file.
